


clueless

by endofteday (snapbackisak)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Louis is an absolute idiot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and harry is lowkey oblivious tbh, but if you read the first like few paragraphs, clifford the dog - Freeform, its also v silly and lovely, not the big red one unfortunately, proposal, the summary might be confusing, then you should get it, this is one hundred percent fluff, this was inspired by a post that ive linked in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackisak/pseuds/endofteday
Summary: Harry collapsed in a heap in Louis' arms, tears streaming down his face and a hand covering his mouth. “Yes, yes, yes!” He cried, reaching out to tug Louis into a hug as Louis let out a teary laugh into his shoulder.The next few minutes were a blur of tears and “I love you’s”  before Harry managed to pull away and grab Louis’ face between his hands before tugging him into a kiss. Louis laughed as he separated from Harry and placed a last few sweet pecks on his now fiancé’s lips. “Do you want your ring then, love?” He asked cheekily and giggled at Harry’s enthusiastic nod.Louis couldn’t help but notice how the mood shifted as he slid the ring onto Harry’s finger. It was like everything just fell into place right there and then. It didn’t matter that there were still plates in the sink that needed to be washed, or that Louis needed to pick up some of his discarded socks from their bedroom floor. The world just felt right.--or the one where Louis forgets to propose to Harry





	1. Chapter 1

_Harry collapsed in a heap in Louis arms, tears streaming down his face and a hand covering his mouth. “Yes, yes, yes!” He cried, tugging Louis into a hug as Louis let out a teary laugh into his shoulder._

_The next few minutes were a blur of tears and “I love you’s” before Harry managed to pull away and grab Louis’ face between his hands before tugging him into a kiss. Louis laughed as he separated from Harry and placed a last few sweet pecks on his now fiancé’s lips. “Do you want your ring then, love?” He asked cheekily and giggled at Harry’s enthusiastic nod._

_Louis couldn’t help but notice how the mood shifted as he slid the ring onto Harry’s finger. It was like everything just fell into place right there and then. It didn’t matter that there were still plates in the sink that needed to be washed, or that Louis needed to pick up some of his discarded socks from their bedroom floor. The world just felt right._

-

Louis was beaming from ear to ear before he even opened his eyes the next morning. He shuffled closer to the warm body next to him, eliminating the tiny slice of space that was between them. 

“Morning, darling,” he could hear the smile in Harry’s voice as well and he couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. He was just so _happy_. 

“Wanna make breakfast together?” Louis asked, all the while pressing tiny kisses along Harry’s collarbone. He’d usually let Harry get out of bed earlier and make them omelettes or pancakes before he sluggishly dragged himself out of bed to join him, but even the thought of not being in Harry’s presence right now sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

“Mm, just wanna lay with you a bit longer,” Harry shoved his face into Louis’ neck and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close. 

They relished in the peace and quiet that surrounded them, Louis feeling particularly giddy at the thought that this was the start of the rest of his life with his boy. The rush of warmth that he felt throughout his body made him wonder why he hadn’t proposed to Harry sooner. Especially considering the fact that he’d whispered to his mum over the phone that he knew Harry was ‘the one,’ in the early hours of the morning after their fifth date.

Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder, taking in the sweet scent emanating from him, despite the fact that he hadn’t showered since the previous morning. It was almost like a spicy vanilla, Harry’s scent, with a mixture of tobacco that came as a price of living with Louis. 

Louis remembers when he used to tease Harry for using a vanilla and raspberry soap when they first moved in together. Two weeks later and Harry was teasing Louis for no longer buying his preferred soap and instead using Harry’s.

Their feet tangled together lazily underneath the sheets, the sunlight streaming in through the thin curtains warming up their legs and torsos as Harry moved to rub his nose against Louis’ softly. “I’ll make the food if you make the cuppas,” he whispered, afraid to break the silence with any too loud noise.

It didn’t matter, as the silence was abruptly brought to an end by Louis’ over-enthusiastic “Deal!” as he proceeded to jump out of the bed in record speed and run into the kitchen.

Harry squinted confusedly at the empty space that was occupied by his boyfriend not five seconds ago. Harry was usually the first of the two up and out of bed and ready to face the day, and then Louis would follow about 15 minutes later looking like a grumpy kitten at the fact Harry had woken him up with the music that he played whilst cooking.

Harry would turn the music down one or two notches with a fond smile on his face before presenting Louis his breakfast and leaving kisses all over his face as a way of saying sorry. Then and only then, would Louis begin to brighten up.

The fact that Louis was awake and eager to face that day at, Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table, 8:30am, was basically unheard of. He basked in his confusion for a few moments before getting out of bed with the conclusion that Louis had come around to Harry’s routine of getting an early start to the day. That, or he really wanted his breakfast.

He opts for the latter when he walks into the kitchen and sees Louis moving his hips slightly to the low volume of the radio, as he pours milk into their teas. The pan is sizzling on the stove as the eggs in there cook sunny side up and he can see that Louis already has the bread and butter ready and set up for their toast. 

Harry shuffled further into the room softly, so as not to disturb Louis, and wrapped his arms around his waist, dipping his head to leave a sweet trail of kisses down his neck and to his shoulder. “I love you,” he says softly in Louis’ ear, just because. 

It never failed to make Harry’s chest warm when he sees Louis doing domestic things. God, it was just last week that he’d had to interrupt Louis whilst he was chucking clothes in the washing machine to snog the living daylights out of him. It just served as a reminder to Harry that they shared a space together, they lived together and they loved each other and so they did things for each other. He tightened his arms around Louis’ waist for a second or two as a makeshift hug before stepping away to get started on the toast.

-  
Their feet tangled together under the kitchen table as they ate their egg and toast in a comfortable silence. They’d exchange small smiles and giggles whenever they made eye contact and they could swear that they could see a slight blush on the other’s cheeks. 

It was mind blowing to Louis that he now got to spend the rest of his life with this silly, curious boy who had accidentally spilt his tea all down Louis’ shirt on the tube just three and a half years ago. It was strange that that moment felt like almost a lifetime ago, but at the same time Louis could remember it as though it had only happened yesterday.

“Can we stay in today? It feels like we haven’t had a day in to be lazy in _forever_ ,” Harry whined a little bit, using his last piece of toast to soak up some of his egg yolk before sticking his tongue out to guide it into his mouth.

Louis smiled fondly at Harry’s dramatics, “of course, love,” he affirmed. “But we still need to go to the jeweller’s though so we can choose my ring.” He smiled blissfully, rubbing his foot up and down Harry’s leg lovingly. The ring that he had gotten Harry was just so _Harry_ that he had instantly fallen in love with it once he had laid eyes on it. It was a geometric inspired Sienna ring with a small galaxy diamond center stone. It had set him back an outrageous amount, but money was literally the last thing on Louis mind once he had seen the look of absolute _awe_ on Harry’s face last night when he had presented it to him.

“Yeah and we’ll choose my gold chain while I’m there,” Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a smile on his face, “you don’t wear rings, Lou,” he laughed.

“But-” Harry had already gathered their plates and gone to the sink with them to wash them, the clattering of the dishes stopping Louis from reminding Harry that they were getting _married_ now, so of course he was going to wear a ring. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as Harry continued to wash the dishes, not giving any indication that he was in fact joking, but Louis quickly brushed it off, knowing that having a weird sense of humour was one of Harry’s quirks that he would never change, that he had got to spend the rest of his life being witness to. God, he would never get tired of saying that.

Louis didn’t have much longer to dwell on the slightly confusing scene that had just happened as his phone was buzzing uncontrollably, almost falling off the table before he managed to grab it quickly. He glanced at it and saw a bunch of messages from his family and close friends coming in in quick succession now that they had woken up and seen his message from last night. When Harry had fallen asleep against his chest in the early hours of the morning, and Louis had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, his thumb stroking soothing circles around his shoulders and spine, he had managed to type out a message to his family group chat, and copy and paste it quickly to everyone else who knew of his plans. He knew that today he would just want to relax with Harry and bask in the post-engagement bliss before interacting with the outside world. It was that thought that made him chuckle a little at the latest messages from Liam and Niall - mostly a bunch of nonsensical words that had been misspelled and more emojis than he had seen in his life - before he turned his phone off so as not to have to face the distractions from his fiancé. 

They settled in on the couch together, opting to leave the television on a low volume so that they could chat about any vague plans that that had that day. Harry suggested playing scrabble at some point, which Louis reluctantly agreed to as he knew that he could cheat and make up words and Harry would let him get away with it. They were both still sleepy after last night’s late night activities and so decided that rather than cook anything, they could have a little picnic in the living room for dinner made up of finger sandwiches and fruit salads, and then order in for their tea.

“We should make a fort,” Harry turned to Louis, excitement evident in his eyes.

Louis stared at him for a moment before deadpanning, “we should _absolutely_ make a fort.”

Harry giggled and leaned up to peck at Louis’ lips. He pulled Louis’ arm over his shoulder so that he could cuddle in closer to him, resting his head underneath Louis’ chin and playing with his fingers that he had splayed over his stomach.

It didn’t take long for Clifford to catch onto the fact that the pair of them were spending time together without him. He came bounding into the room excitedly, jumping up onto the couch and wedging himself in between the pair of them, most likely out of jealousy that they were so wrapped up in each other and no one was paying attention to him.

“Hello lovely!” Harry gushed in his voice reserved especially for pets, the same voice that sounded suspiciously like the voice he used when talking to babies. And Jesus Christ, Louis was so _endeared_.

Louis was only lost in his thoughts for a second or two but when he tuned back into the real world, Harry was babbling about what they were going to have for dinner, and what he could make for Clifford. Louis knew that he was fucked and would probably never be able to wipe the look of absolute fond off his face when Harry began asking Clifford if he had a good sleep and what food he would prefer to eat for dinner and if he had any plans for the day, as though Clifford was going to answer him. He seemed pretty happy to just lay on his back over their laps and receive the belly rubs that Harry was enthusiastically giving him.

“I can’t wait to marry you,”

Harry snorted and looked at Louis with a look of adoration in his eyes, smirk ever present on his face. “Slow down there babe, we’re not even engaged yet.”

Louis’ smile dropped after he had a moment to process Harry’s words. His fingers had stopped playing with Harry’s curls and he was looking at Harry like he had just grown two heads. “What?” He asked, in sheer confusion. Was Harry not there last night as they had cried together? Was this another one of Harry’s odd jokes?

Now it was Harry’s turn to look at Louis in confusion. “We’re...not engaged yet?” He sounded like he was questioning Louis, so, not a joke. “Lou, babe, are you okay?” He shifted so that he could look at Louis properly without twisting his head around. He brushed a curly strand of hair out of his face, almost immediately being stopped by Louis who had grabbed his hand to apparently stare at his fingers.

How had Louis not even noticed, he asked himself. He’d been so busy all morning looking at Harry’s face and how he seemed to be _glowing_ , that he hadn’t even noticed the missing ring from his finger.

A million thoughts raced through his head all at once, bringing on a headache quite abruptly. He must have been lost in his own mind for a couple of minutes because Harry seemed worried sick about him. How could Harry not wear his ring and believe they weren’t even engaged? 

Unless...unless they weren’t engaged, Louis realised.

“Shit,” he blurted, darting up from his cosy position on the couch and nearly sprinting to their bedroom. He opened up his bedside drawer and moved a couple of documents and a bottle of aftershave out the way before he found the offending box. He took it gently in his hands and opened it up to make sure that Harry wasn’t messing around with him and nope, there was the ring. Staring right back at him.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, kneeling his way onto the bed so that the weight of the situation could properly sink in for him.

“Lou, what’s the matter?” Harry stepped into the room slowly, so as not to startle Louis.

Louis snapped the box closed quickly, which was probably the worst thing to do because now all of Harry’s attention was drawn to said box. His eyes had widened dramatically as he stared at the box, moving on autopilot so that he was also kneeling on the bed opposite Louis.

The situation had almost settled with Louis as he put the pieces together and he couldn’t help but to just burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed, until he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He only managed to calm himself down when he saw how confused Harry was at everything that had happened in the past 10 minutes. His poor, dear Harry.

“I…” Louis started, before he coughed a bit to clear his throat and give himself a minute to work out how to explain this to Harry. Because if he thought hard enough, he could remember exactly what had _actually_ happened last night.

“I had a dream last night that I proposed to you.” Louis was still laughing a bit as he thought a little bit about the absolute absurdity of everything. “And it seemed so real that I thought it was…” he finished, placing the box on the bed gently and nudging it towards Harry before he opened it and revealed the ring.

A wet sounding gasp came from Harry’s direction and if Louis looked up he could see that his boy did in fact have tears in his eyes, despite the confusion that was still looming there.

“Oh my God I said my _entire_ speech to you in my dream.” Louis realised. He had practiced it so much that he was able to recite it to himself whilst he was unconscious, and if a thousand thoughts weren’t already swimming around in his head, he might be able to think about how impressive that was.

“Are you proposing to me right now?” Harry asked, wanting to be sure before he did anything drastic, like jump into Louis’ arms or burst into tears.

Louis nodded, biting on his lip to contain the smile that was threatening to take over his entire face. The ring still sat between them and Harry let out an incredulous laugh and nodded frantically.

Louis recognised the face that Harry made before he was about to cry immediately and he took the ring from the box and moved to straddle Harry’s hips. Harry was still silently crying as he tugged Louis closer to him - not that that was really impossible - by his waist.

“Those better be happy tears, baby,” Louis joked, prompting another wet laugh to escape from Harry’s lips as the ring was slid onto his only empty finger. Louis admired how perfectly it sat on his finger and how well it suited him before he brushed Harry’s damp with tears curls away from his face and brought their lips together in probably the most tender kiss of their lives.

“I’m not even upset or angry because oh my God, this is such a _you_ thing to happen,” Harry whimpered as he pulled away from their kiss and buried his face into Louis’ shoulder. “It’s so perfect.” 

“I can’t wait to marry you _now,_ ” Louis laughed, pressing more and more kisses all around Harry’s face. “Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he added when their foreheads were pressed together.

“I already knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. This just makes it official for everyone else.” Harry whispered sweetly into the air between them.

Louis lightly pushed on Harry’s chest so that he fell back onto the bed and Louis could rest his chin on his hands on Harry’s chest and just admire him in all his beauty. “I love you,” they both declared at the exact same time, causing a few more bouts of laughter before the fell into a comfortable silence. Both of them just mapping out each other’s faces while Harry delicately ran his fingers through Louis’ hair and Louis traced his fingers over Harry’s swallows.

Like with any other situation, Louis was unable to sit in silence for too long and he deemed it necessary to save himself from any embarrassment a little bit further down the line, so he enquired with Harry.

“If anyone asks, can you tell them we got engaged last night? I don’t think Niall and Liam will let me live this one down.”

Harry snorted and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, turning them so that they were on their sides. “Okay,” he agreed, a soft smile gracing his face. “Our proposal can be just for us then,” he _beamed_.

Louis grinned back, kissing Harry’s ring finger, “just for us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“My mum’s been sending me suspiciously enthusiastic messages for the past hour and wants to meet up for breakfast tomorrow, did you tell her we were already engaged too?” Harry teased, stroking his fingers up and down Louis’ side as they lay in bed together.

Louis laughed, “to be fair, I didn’t tell anyone we were _actually_ engaged yet,” he clarified. He picked his phone up and switched it back on, not fully prepared for the bombardment of messages that almost immediately came through. Even just a quick scroll through told him that everyone had been anxiously awaiting an update after his message last night. Niall had taken to just messaging him strings upon strings of exclamation points (an upgrade from this morning when none of what he typed was actually legible), while his sisters had gone with various renditions of “you can’t keep us in suspense like this !!”

Anne had left him a simple message of “I can’t believe you got engaged to my only son last night and you’re still not giving me details!” She’d also left him a load of x’s and happy emojis though, so he knew that she didn’t mind.

-

Louis was dawdling around the bathroom. He knew he was dawdling but he just couldn’t help himself. He was going to do it. He was absolutely going to propose to the love of his life tonight. He couldn’t wait any longer to make Harry his fiance, and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait before he made him his husband.

He sighed deeply and stopped pacing the floor, trying to squash the nerves that were inevitably building up inside him. He went through a little mental checklist that didn’t consist of that much. He’d had the speech memorised for about six weeks now (after spending about three months writing it). It was weird. He knew exactly how to put a lot of his feelings into words - he had an English Literature and Drama degree that proved that he was good with words. But this was different. He didn’t realise how different before he actually started writing the speech, though. 

It was easier to put down your feelings on paper using metaphors and other vague language that would only be read by some lecturers and examiners, or to monologue on stage in front of a couple of hundred people. Because that wasn’t real, he was playing a character in those moments.

But writing words only for the love of your life, not having to use metaphors to describe how he was feeling because they both knew how intensely and passionately they felt about each other. It was hard. It had to be perfect, because Harry was perfect and he didn’t deserve any less.

He ran the words over in his head one more time just to make sure. He knew he had the ring stashed in his bedside drawer underneath a bunch of miscellaneous items. A look at his phone told him that it was a little after 10pm and Harry should be getting ready for bed soon, so they would both be tucked up in bed before 11 and Louis could pull off his grand gesture.

He had considered making the proposal a public affair. They both lapped up the attention of others and he could make it a grand deal. He’d dismissed the idea after giving it a bit more thought. He wanted the proposal to be _theirs_ and only theirs. He didn’t want strangers to speculate about it, to take pictures of it and post them online for the world to see without his permission. He wanted them to be able to keep this, to hold it close to their hearts.

It also didn’t help that he had nightmares about ignorant people disturbing them or interrupting the proposal simply because they were two men.

Keeping it private also meant that they could announce it to colleagues or acquaintances when they saw fit, they could bask in the bliss for a while before being bombarded by questions from people they hardly knew at work about when the wedding was, or when and how Louis had proposed. Only they had to know.

And their family and friends. They should know too, Louis decided. They had been there as he had rambled on and on about Harry and about how he wanted to marry him someday in the (very near) future. They had pushed him to go out and buy the ring and start actively planning the proposal, even though Louis had some very small doubts that it was still too soon and that Harry might say no on that basis. 

Anne and Gemma had dragged him into the living room and thrust a cup of tea in his hands when he voiced these concerns to them. They’d swaddled him in a blanket and sat either side of him as they reminded him that him and Harry were basically a married couple anyway. They talked about the future together, had already started looking for a bigger house so that they could expand their family and they made solid, _long-term_ plans. Louis knew all of this anyway, but it was nice to be reassured by the only people who knew Harry better than he did.

He picked his phone up to see that it was nearing 10:30pm and decided to compose a text to all those nearest and dearest to them. He began with the family group chat that he had created without Harry just so that he could send pictures of the ring that he had bought. He let them know in as quick a way as possible that it was happening, and it was happening tonight. As soon as he could work up the courage to leave the bathroom and face his boy. He copied and pasted the text to everyone who he believed should be made aware before locking his phone. He wasn’t expecting any replies tonight, it was a work/school night and so he knew that everyone would most likely be asleep right now if they valued being well rested.

He took a couple of deep breaths in front of the mirror. He ran through his speech once again, purely out of nerves. Subconsciously, he knew that he was stalling the inevitable, yet he couldn’t really work out why. He figured it was completely normal, to be nervous moments before a literally life-changing event. His doubts about Harry’s answer had all been squashed and he knew for a fact that he had no doubts about wanting to marry Harry.

It was this thought that he took one last deep breath before making his way to exit the bathroom. Harry would probably be sat up in bed with a book, the lamp casting a soft glow on the side of his face as his eyes flickered over the words on the pages. 

It didn’t even matter to Louis that they were both in their pyjamas and he was about to propose to the love of his life while they were tucked under the covers in bed. It was just so _them_ , it was warm, it was cosy, and it would make Harry _happy_. And that’s all he wanted to do. For the rest of his life.

He smiled bashfully at the thought of Harry’s reaction, he could imagine his eyes glistening and his mouth turning up in the widest grin. He let out a little laugh of excitement before finally building up the nerve to exit the bathroom and enter their bedroom.

Where he found Harry. Asleep.

He stood for a moment and looked at him. His hair was all tousled on the pillow and the noises he were making in his sleep sounded like soft little snuffles that made Louis want to cover him in every blanket they owned and never let him leave his arms.

Louis ran a hand through his own hair and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Of course he had procrastinated his own engagement due to nerves. He didn’t think he could get more on-brand if he tried.

He sighed at himself and crawled into bed, doing his best not to wake Harry up in the process. He scooted as close as he could to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaving soft kisses on the back of his neck before he drifted off to sleep himself. 

Tomorrow. He would absolutely propose to Harry tomorrow.

-

_Louis shuffled out of the bathroom, taking slow steps to their bedroom before cracking the door open and peeking in. Harry was sat up in bed, his knees bent and the latest book that he was reading propped up on them so that he could read whilst sipping on his glass of water. The blankets were scrunched up around him and he just looked so comfortable in their home that Louis wanted to scream out of pure happiness._

_As it happened, he walked into their room and sat on the edge of the bed, his body covering his hands taking the ring out of the drawer so that Harry couldn’t see what he was up to. He discreetly took the ring out of the drawer and turned his body over so that he could face Harry, rest his head on his shoulder while he kept the ring at his side, hidden under the mound of blankets on their bed._

_“Haz, darling,” Louis murmured. He pressed his nose against Harry’s shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent until Harry answered him._

_“Yeah babe?” Harry asked, sticking a bookmark on his page and closing the book, turning all of his attention towards Louis. Another thing that Louis absolutely loved about him. He didn’t half-arse anything. If you were speaking to him then you knew that he was listening due to the deep eye contact that he insisted on keeping. He knew of some people that might find it a bit unsettling, but Louis just thought it was the most endearing thing._

_“I love you so much,” Louis whispered, leaning up to leave a little kiss on Harry’s lips._

_Harry let out a sweet little giggle, and before he could return the sentiment, Louis continued to speak._

_“You’re the absolute love of my life. You’re my boyfriend, my partner, but more importantly than any of that, you’re my best friend.”_

_He secretly moved the box so that he was holding it in front of him. Not that Harry could see it, they were pressed so close together by their sides and Harry refused to break the eye contact that they had._

_“I want absolutely everything with you. I want the nice house and the kids, yes. But I also want the late night secrets that we share, and the early mornings where we’re both too narky to speak to each other until we’ve woken up properly. I want the film nights where we spend more time wrapped up in each other than paying attention to the plot. I want the times where I get less sleep than I should because you fidget so much in your sleep and I have to hold you still and cuddle you to calm you down.”_

_He brushed Harry’s cheek with his fingers delicately. Harry’s eyes were scanning his face attentively, as though he was trying to work out where this was going. But Louis could see tears welling up at the bottom of Harry’s eyes, so he had a feeling that Harry had some idea, but he wouldn’t interrupt Louis until he was finished._

_“You’ve helped teach me what love is. I used to think it was this perfect thing, that people in perfect relationships didn’t fight, that they didn’t bicker or argue at all. But we do fight, we bicker and we argue sometimes, and there are days where we get on each other’s nerves. But I wouldn’t change that for the world. Because as a result of our fights, we understand each other’s feelings and emotions more than we understand our own. We know each other’s habits, both good and bad, and we communicate with each other. And I’d say that this relationship is pretty fuckin’ perfect.”_

_They both let out a wet laugh at that, Harry’s tears finally releasing from his eyes, and there was no way that he didn’t know where this was going as Louis pulled the box into view, opening it up and facing it towards Harry. The younger boy gasped and held tightly onto Louis’ hand, wanting him to continue before his attention was soaked up by the ring._

_“There is no one else that I would rather spend my time with, share my life with, than you. Even if you did manage to make an absolute mess of my shirt the first time we met. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, I want to give you everything that I possibly can to make your life as comfortable and as easy as possible._

_“You’re the best man that I’ve ever met in my life. You’re caring, considerate and you have such a big heart. I hope that one day, our kids grow up to be exactly like you, and that we can tell them stories about this here, right now, and that they can act all embarrassed about how soppy we are. But as they grow up, they’ll be thankful that we didn’t hide our love in front of them, and that we told them all those stories, because then they’ll know that we’re soulmates._

_“I want to love you for the rest of my life, forever and always, if you’ll put up with me for that long.”_

_Louis grabbed both of Harry’s hands in his, the ring sitting still in between them._

_“Harry,” his voice wavered, “will you marry me?”_

-

Louis’ phone buzzed with another message from Niall that he opened after scrolling through everybody else’s. It was a screenshot of his shopping basket from a website that let you personalise your own items. Louis could see that the item in his basket was very clearly a scrapbook, but he zoomed in to see what was so special about it. Upon closer inspection, it had a picture of Harry and Louis on the front of it, with their names in neat, cursive font above it, and last night’s date below it. The date that Niall thinks he proposed.

 _I know you haven’t told me if he said yes, but I also know that he definitely did, so I bought this for all your engaged memories!!_

He’d also thrown in a few crying face emojis and hearts as well as the pride flag for good measure.

Harry looked over his shoulder to read the message and burst out laughing when he caught onto what it was. Louis groaned, knowing that he shouldn’t have mentioned anything to anyone until they were actually engaged. Though in his defence, he had a pretty foolproof plan, he just didn’t take into account that Harry was extra sleepy last night.

When Harry’s laughter had died down, he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and whispered “hey Lou, I still wanna hear that speech.” He kissed Louis’ cheeks and dragged them both into a sitting position, a near identical position to the one that they had gotten engaged in a mere hour ago.

Louis laughed, taking Harry’s hands in his and bring them up so he could kiss the backs of them before he started.

“Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to post this like next week asdfghhkl but i realised that it can be confusing as to why his family were messaging him if he dreamt it,,,,but he did text them he just said he was going to propose and not that he had and that harry said yes :') hence niall's incoherence due to excitement !!
> 
> also i felt like i cheated by not including Louis' speech and honestly u all deserve better so !!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all sm for reading !! feel free to leave kudos and a comment to let me know if u liked it!
> 
> this was inspired by [this post](https://incorrect-larry.tumblr.com/post/175157998485/harry-i-cant-wait-until-were-married-louis) but i reversed the roles !!
> 
> here's [harry's ring](https://sweetcreatureep.tumblr.com/post/185703372503) as well in case u were curious !!
> 
> and u can also reblog this fic [here !!](http://sweetcreatureep.tumblr.com/post/183852674113/clueless-5k-i-cant-wait-to-marry-you-harry)


End file.
